


Family Bonding

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Or "A Nice Afternoon in the Garden, Except For Whatever Lissa is Doing."Also featuring several partially- or undefined relationships, multiple Morgans, Cynthias, Owains, and Lucinas, and possibly some frogs.





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> For Springfest!   
> "Fire Emblem Awakening, any/any (first gen): kidfic - tender moments"

"I think I'm exhausted just watching everybody." Robin flopped down on the bench beside Chrom and shook his head. 

"I'm pretty sure I just saw you lose five straight games of hide-n-seek with Morgan and Morgan," Chrom replied, which just made Robin sigh and lean against Chrom's shoulder. 

"That too. Clearly, I have succeeded at raising them a little too well." 

Chrom shifted to put an arm around Robin and pull him closer. It wasn't often that there was time or opportunity to have everybody together in one place, uninterrupted, but here they were-- an extended found-family that Robin still couldn't believe he really had. 

Morgan and Morgan were now playing some sort of game with stacking rocks; Morgan the younger was nearly four years old now and turning into quite the trickster. Technically, he could have found her more than once, but he knew it was far more advantageous to let her win. 

In a small grassy area, Olivia and Inigo were trying to teach Inigo and Owain-- the younger in both cases, a fun little dance. Cynthia, the younger, had been trying too but she just didn't have the coordination and had ended up crying back to Sumia. And Cynthia the elder had basically attached herself to Lucina, since it was the first time she'd seen her older sister in years. That left Lucina, the younger, getting sword tips from Owain, with Frederick doing his best to supervise, well, everything.

Oh, and-- 

Wait-- 

"Where's Lissa?" Robin questioned, trying not to let the barest hint of panic slip into his voice. 

Chrom glanced around before frowning. "Let's just enjoy this and not think about it?" 

"Frogs in our spare boots," Robin noted after a moment. 

"That whole rig with the bucket."

"Frederick had to have helped with that."

"I still don't know how she convinced someone to reprint those posters."

"How about the time she rearranged half the library and turned the spines around as she did it?" 

"Maybe it'll just be frogs?" Chrom offered. Robin raised an eyebrow. They both knew better. 

Further investigations were thwarted by Sumia and Cynthia; Chrom settled his other arm around his wife and Cynthia, the younger, decided Robin had the best lap before falling asleep. 

By the time Lissa appeared later, along with refreshments, Robin had nearly forgotten about his suspicions... (Especially considering the impressive amount of salt in the first glass of lemonade he'd been handed.) 

At least until later, when he'd gotten his family off to bed and went to settle in himself...

Once he'd gathered up what he hoped were all the unharmed-but-confused frogs from his quarters and returned them to the garden pond, Robin began to plot what might be an appropriate response. 

Perhaps Morgan and Morgan might like to help... 

Time for a little more family bonding.


End file.
